Embodiments of the present application relate generally to systems and methods for supplying power to x-ray imaging systems. Particularly, certain embodiments relate to a mobile x-ray imaging system that adaptively accommodates a plurality of power source options.
X-ray imaging systems have a variety of power consuming components. For example, x-ray imaging systems may have x-ray generation components, x-ray detection components, data processing components, and image display components. Each component may have a power consumption characteristic that varies from the other components. For example, an x-ray generation component such as an x-ray generation power supply may consume a relatively large amount of power as compared to data processing components, such as a central processing unit (“CPU”). Additionally, each component may consume a varying amount of power, depending on the operating mode of an x-ray imaging system. For example, an x-ray imaging system operated to acquire a single still image may consume less power than the same system operated continuously or periodically (e.g. cine mode or fluoroscopy).
Certain x-ray imaging system components are known to consume a relatively large amount of power. For example, to generate x-rays, power supplies may be required to operate at high voltages and powers to create x-ray energy. As another example, cooling systems may be required by some x-ray detectors. Cooling systems for x-ray detectors may consume relatively large amounts of power. Additionally, the power consumption characteristics may change dramatically for components such as x-ray power supplies and cooling systems depending on the mode of operation of the x-ray imaging system. For example, one mode of operation of an x-ray imaging system may be oriented towards imaging the cervical, thoracic and lumbar spines for placing a needle to treat a pain causing structure. This “pain management” mode may require less power than an x-ray imaging mode designed to image higher density bone tissues. Other low power x-ray procedures include general fluoroscopic applications like orthopedic procedures where only occasional short duration x-ray exposures may be required. Another mode of x-ray imaging may involve imaging the heart such as coronary angiography. In such an application, relatively high power pulsed x-rays may be required for reducing heart motion artifacts to yield improved image quality on a moving heart. Cardiology applications may also require relatively long x-ray exposure times which may increase the average system power requirements.
Generally, in North America, electrical power is most readily available in the form of 115 VAC, although actual power bus voltage levels may vary. A higher voltage of 208 VAC is also generally available in North America (again, actual power bus voltage levels may vary). The 208 VAC supply has an advantage of being able to provide more power than 115 VAC supply for a given amperage. At least for this reason, it may be advantageous to design x-ray imaging systems to operate from a 208 VAC supply.
Notwithstanding some benefits of higher voltage power sources, 208 VAC outlets may be more expensive to install and wire, and may be rarer than 115 VAC outlets. The 208 VAC outlet may only be readily found in a location for which specific 208 VAC demand is present (e.g. a kitchen, laundry room, operating room, etc.). Some locations, such as on the floor of a tradeshow, may not have readily available 208 VAC outlets. Indeed, many locations may only have 115 VAC outlets readily available, and it may be cost-prohibitive or inefficient to have 208 VAC wired to a particular location.
The advent of mobile x-ray imaging systems has allowed a user to relocate an x-ray imaging system with relative ease. For some clinical applications, it may be efficient to supply the mobile x-ray imaging system with 208 VAC. However, for other clinical and demonstrative applications, a 115 VAC source may suffice. In addition to 115 VAC and 208 VAC, which are typically single-phase sources, other power supplies may be available for powering a mobile x-ray imaging system, such as 240 VAC for international markets, 277 VAC three-phase, and 480 VAC three phase, for example.
Thus, there is a need for methods and systems that generally improve the geographical penetration of mobile x-ray imaging systems. There is a need for methods and systems that flexibly provide electrical power to an x-ray imaging system based on the availability of various electrical power sources. Additionally, there is a need for methods and systems that automatically recognize a type of power source (e.g. 115 or 208 VAC) that is being used to power an x-ray imaging system. Moreover, there is a need for methods and systems that prevent x-ray imaging systems from overdrawing power beyond the capacity of an available power source.